Pokemon Learning League Order of Operations
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Iris, May and Serena arrive in Sunyshore City and decide to check the place out. Then, after having some lunch, they notice a young girl struggling with something and decide to help her out.


Pokemon Learning League

Order of Operations

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with May, Serena, Iris and Axew arriving in Sunyshore City on a partly cloudy day and Serena speaks to the others.)_

Iris: Well, here we are, guys.

Axew: Axew.

_(As they go through it, they see all the buildings have solar panels on them and moving walkways.)_

Serena _(in awe)_: This looks amazing.

May: Yeah, it is.

Iris: So, where do you want to go?

May: I don't know, Iris. Let's see what there is.

_(They continue on through. As they're going along, they look up and spot the Sunyshore Tower.) _

May: Wow! Would you look at that?

Serena: What kind of tower do you think it is?

Iris: I don't know. This must be where the city gets all their power from. Let's go check it out.

_(They go inside, get on an elevator and reach the observation deck. They look out the window and see a view of the ocean.)_

All _(amazed)_: Whoa!

Axew _(amazed)_: Axew!

Serena: It looks so beautiful.

Serena: Hey, look over there.

_(They look over and see a giant rock formation in the shape of a Snorlax.)_

May: Whoa, That's incredible.

_(A few minutes later, they leave the tower.)_

May: That was great.

Serena: So, what else should we do?

_(May's stomach grumbles.)_

May: I'm getting a little hungry.

Iris: All right. Let's go get some lunch.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: But, where is there a restaurant around here?

May: I don't know.

_(They all think for a minute until a man with brown hair, blue eyes, black pants and leather shows passes by. Serena runs over to him.)_

Serena: Excuse me, sir.

Man: Yes, how can I help you?

Serena: Do you know where there's a restaurant?

Man: Sure. There's the Sunyshore Café. It's not too far from here.

Serena: Okay, thank you.

Man: No problem.

_(He walks off. She goes back to the others.)_

Serena: Guys, there's a café not too far from here.

May: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.

_(They hop on to the moving walkway, travel down a few blocks, hop off and head to the cafe.) _

Employee: Hello, and welcome to the Sunyshore Cafe.

May: Hello. What kind of food do you serve here?

Employee: We serve all kinds here. Please have a seat and I'll take your orders.

All: All right.

_(Later, they eat. May has some grilled chicken, Iris has ramen noodles, Serena has fried fish and they each have some ice cream.)_

Iris _(satisfied)_: Mmm, this is great.

Axew: Axew.

May: They really know how to make good grilled chicken.

Serena: Yeah, and this is some good fish.

_(They continue eating. Later, they have some ice cream.)_

Serena: So, where do you think should we go from here?

Iris: We should go to Pastoria City. It has a place called the Great Marsh that has tons of Pokemon.

May: Really? Where did you hear about that?

Iris: Some people were talking about it when we were at the tower.

May: Oh. Well, then let's go there.

_(They get up from their table, return the bowls and plates, pack up and head for the exit, but they stop and see a young girl named Olivia struggling with something. She has sky blue hair in a ponytail, red-orange shirt, black shorts and sneakers.)_

Serena: Excuse me.

Olivia: Yes, what is it?

Serena: Are you having trouble with something?

Olivia: Yes, I am. I'm Olivia, by the way.

May: Hi, I'm May.

Serena: I'm Serena.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew

May: What is it that you're doing?

Olivia: I'm trying to crack this code my friend, Ryan, sent me.

May: Really?

Olivia: Yep. You see, we both thought it would be great to have a special code between us.

Serena: That sounds pretty good.

Olivia: It is. So we decided that each of us would create part of it. He'd take care of how the code should be written and I'd handle how we decipher the messages.

May: Okay. So, what did you come up with?

Olivia: Well, I have numbers written down on the back of these pictures so that when I decipher the code, I can match them to the pictures.

Iris: That's good.

Olivia: Yep. Ryan sent me the first coded message and he did a great job on it. Except, I wasn't expecting something like this.

May: I see.

Olivia: Yeah, and I've been having a tough time trying to find a way to decipher it.

May: Well, don't worry. I think Ada can help you with that.

Olivia: You really think she can?

Serena: Of course. She's helped us out many times. _(She pulls out the PokePilot and calls, who is making a new recipe.)_

Ada: Hi, guys.

May: Hey, Ada. What are you making there?

Ada: It's a new recipe I'm making up.

Iris: For what?

Ada: It's for a snicker doodle cake.

May: That sound good.

Ada: Yep.

_(She spots Olivia.)_

Ada: Oh, Hello. I'm Ada.

Olivia: Thanks. I'm Olivia.

Ada: Anyways, what are you guys up to?

Serena: We had some lunch and then we ran into Olivia.

Ada: All right.

May: She's having trouble trying to crack a code her friend sent her, so we were wondering if you could help out.

Ada: Of course. First, let me see it.

_(Olivia hands May the paper and shows it to Ada.)_

Ada: Hmm. I've got it. The way to crack this code is to use the order of operations.

Olivia: Okay, but how is it done?

Ada: It's pretty simple. First, do the equations that are in the parenthesis. Whenever certain equations have parenthesis in them, start from there.

Serena: Okay, what's next?

Ada: Next, you use the exponents, or the roots. What you do is multiply the number by itself a certain number of times, like 63 means you multiply it three times.

Iris: All right, now what?

Ada: After you do that, you either multiply or divide the numbers. I should mention that for the ones that don't have parenthesis or exponents, multiply or divide before you add or subtract.

May: Anything else?

Ada: Lastly, either add or subtract the numbers, and you have your answer.

Olivia: Using the order of operations really does make it easy.

Ada: Yes, it can, which is why I'm going to show you guys some examples.

Iris: Okay.

Axew: Axew

_(Pan up to an upper panel.)_

Ada: All right, you ready to go?

May: Oh, yeah.

Ada: All right, then let's get to it. What is the hidden number in the parenthesis? (9+ (5*32) +4)

Iris: 45.

Ada: Good, and what's the answer?

Iris: 58.

Ada: That's good, Iris. Now, what's the number in the parenthesis for this one? (23+ (3*42) -9)

Serena: 39.

Ada: Yes, and what's the answer?

Serena: It's 62.

Ada: Very good, Serena. All right, what's the number in the parenthesis for this one? (160- (44/3) - 50)

May: 78.

Ada: All right, and what's the answer?

May: 82.

Ada: All right, May. What's the hidden number for this last one? (150-(63/8) +12)

Olivia: 27.

Ada: That's good. And what's the answer?

Olivia: 111.

Ada: Okay, Olivia. You guys did great.

Serena: Thanks, Ada.

Ada: You're welcome, Serena. Now, I got to get back to work on this recipe. Bye, guys.

Iris: See you, Ada.

Axew: Axew.

_(Serena puts the Pokepilot away.)_

May: Hey, Olivia, would you like us to help you out?

Olivia: Well, sure.

Iris: All right. But let's see if the viewers want to do it.

May: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Do you guys want to do it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right.

_(Cut to the code paper.)_

Serena: All right, let's do it. What's the number inside the parenthesis? (190- (15*32) +7) _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ 135. Okay. And what's the answer? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ 48. Yep.

Iris: What's the number inside the parenthesis? (220- (63/4) +9) _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ 63. Yep. And what's the answer for this one? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ 157. You got it.

Serena: What's the number inside the parenthesis? (250- (43*2) -7) _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _121. All right, then. And what's the answer to this one? 129. _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_

_(Cut back to them and Serena Speaks.)_

Serena: Great work, guys.

Olivia: Thanks for helping me out, guys.

Iris: No problem. By the way, Olivia, do you a good spot we can visit?

Olivia: Sure. You can visit the Vista Lighthouse.

Iris: Oh, good. Where is it?

Olivia: It's down near the beach and just past the port.

Serena: Okay, thanks.

Olivia: No problem.

_(She pulls the pictures with the corresponding numbers on them and the others turn away.)_

May: After the lighthouse, we head for Pastoria and the Great Marsh?

Iris: You bet.

Axew: Axew.

May: So, what do you think Ryan said to Olivia?

Serena: I don't know, he probably said something nice to her.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them outside the restaurant.)_

May: That was a pretty good episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right. We'll see you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers, head down for the Vista Lighthouse and it irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
